


The Great Pandemonium

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim angrily admits that he's in a relationship with Jerome Valeska and is forced to set him up - Will Jerome forgive Jim's betrayal? Will Jim fight to get Jerome back in his arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Dirty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - THERE IS A BRIEF MENTION OF RAPE TOWARDS THE END. IT IT JUST HARVEY BEING INSENSITIVE, NOTHING EXPLICIT, BUT I WANTED TO WARN YOU ALL.

Jim grunted when he felt a pair of cold hands on his back. He whipped around and sighed, standing up from his desk and pulling the ginger cop aside into a more private corner, "You can't keep sneaking in here as a fake cop to see me. It's getting way too risky."

 

Jerome rolled his eyes and tipped his head down, "They haven't caught me yet."

 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they won't. I'll get in trouble, you'll get in even bigger trouble. You see the problem here?"

 

"Don't be so paranoid, Jimbo! You're going to kill the thrill of it." Valeska hummed, backing Jim further into the corner, "You wanna go grab some lunch?"

 

"I can't Jerome! I'm working a case.. Well, your case! You're Gotham's most wanted now. If I get caught with you, we're both dead!"

 

The ginger sighed and squeezed Jim's hand in his, "I'll see you at home. Don't work too hard."

 

"Love you..." jim whispered, watching as his boyfriend exited the precinct, "And be careful.." Jim sighed as he sat back down at his desk, eyes slightly red as he was on the verge of breaking down into tears, "Fuck.." he murmured."

 

"So who was that?" asked Harvey as he sat down in his seat, beginning to type up a report.

 

"Oh, no one," Jim replied, quickly looking down at his phone, "Just a rookie cop, talking about a sighting of the MANIAX leader. He wasn't making any sense, though. I don't believe him."

 

"Yeah?" Harvey hummed; he was slightly skeptical with how Jim usually acted when there was a lead in such a big case. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We should still go check it out, right? I mean... He could have just been stoned or something."

 

Jm took a shaky breath and nodded, "Uh, sure.. I guess so. Let me grab my stuff." The detective ran a hand over his face and grabbed his jacket, sighing to himself, "Okay, let's go."

 

As the two loaded into the car, Jim looked around, hoping that Jerome had gone back to his place or something. He sighed, looking at Harvey, "You ready? You know where?"

 

"How the fuck should I know? That cop was talking to you, not me!" Harvey rolled his eyes, "You sure that's what he was telling you about? You looked slightly...Taken with him..."

 

"Oh, I did?" asked Jim, cheeks turning slightly red, "He was just another dirty cop. I mean, hell, he should be in prison."

 

"Oh yeah? You check his record?" Harvey smirked to himself, looking over at Jim with his arms crossed, "What was it? Rape? Drugs? Murder?"

 

"Drugs. He runs a drug house south of here."

 

"So then why are you not arresting him, huh? Or reporting him to the Captain?" Harvey let out a frustrated sigh, "Listen, Gordon, I don't know what you're playing at right now, but I will find out. Though if I find out you're bangin' some other cop.. Oh man, you'll never hear the end of it!"

 

Jim laughed nervously and looked down at his lap, "Very funny, Bullock.." He nervously fixed his hair, wondering what Harvey would say if he found out he was fucking the MANIAX leader. He wanted to tell someone oh so bad, but it's not like he could tell anyone - Oswald was madly in love with him and would sell him and Jerome out in a heartbeat, and Harvey would probably kill them both and dump their bodies in the river. Jim sighed sadly to himself; the thought of losing Jerome was slightly painful to think about.

 

"Jim!" Harvey damn near yelled as he slapped his partner right across the face.

 

Jim winced and snapped his attention back to Bullock, "What the fuck?" he snarled, "What the hell was that for?"

 

"Where the hell is your head lately? I feel like you haven't been yourself lately; you're so fucking distant with everyone lately. What's up with you?" 

 

"Nothing," Jim muttered, "I've just been.. Busy with stuff. Personal stuff."

 

Harvey smirked to himself, "Let's face it, Jim? There's nothing personal between us anymore. Not after Barbara." He hummed, looking around, "Who's the new one in your life, huh? Is it that hot doctor?"

 

"No, it's not. Just leave it alone, okay? It's not any of your business, anyway?" Jim sighed, running a hand over his face as he struggled to keep his composure.

 

Harvey remained quiet for a while, "So who is it?" he laughed, squeezing his partner's shoulder, "You going to tell me?"

 

"I don't want to fucking tell you, okay? You would kill me." Jim pulled his arm away and sighed, "Just don't push it anymore, okay? It's better you don't know. Leave it!?" He pulled out of the parking garage , looking around, "Okay so... He said that it was about five miles from here. Something like that. I'm trying to remember. He was slurring too much."

 

"You're fucking that rookie cop, aren't you?" Harvey laughed, feeling slightly proud of himself. He now found himself anticipating Gordon's response - though his silence said it all, "Ha! You're fucking a rookie!!"

 

Jim stayed quiet, a look of panic beginning to spread across his face. Harvey was half right - he was fucking that rookie; too bad that rookie wasn't a cop and was the psychotic teenaged leader of the already infamous MANIAX group. The detective turned to his partner and sighed, "You"re half right."

 

"Half? How the hell can I be half right?" Harvey crossed his arms, "Come on, Jim, who are you bangin'? Huh?"

 

"I don't want to tell you," Jim replied, humming as he drove down the road, hoping he wouldn't actually see Jerome running around with a chainsaw and some crazy shit like that.

 

"Jim, I don't know where your head is right now, but it's definitely not here. You want me to drive?" Harvey observed Jim closely, taking note of the way he was almost frantically looking around, "Look, I know you want to catch Valeska was much as I do, but being focused on having sew with that rookie won't get you anywhere."

 

"Would you stop saying that? Yes, I got a better sex life recently, not it's not with any rookie cop, just let it be!" Jim groaned and pulled the car over; he grabbed  his phone and got out of the car, feeling like he was about to have a panic attack. Harvey was really stressing him out and he was all too close to losing it.

 

"What did I do, Gordon?  I'm just joking with you. Shit. I just wanted to know who you're getting it on with!" Harvey got out of the car and slammed the door shut, grabbing Jim by the wrist, "Just tell me, and I'll leave it alone!"

 

Jim grit his teeth and whipped around, "You really want to know who it is!? That bad? It's Jerome Valeska, Gotham's most wanted criminal! I, James Gordon, am fucking Jerome Valeska! Are you happy now?" Jim leant against a brick wall and groaned, "He's just a kid and-" He was cut off when he felt Harvey's fist collide with his face.

 

"You're damn fucking right he's just a kid! He's also Gotham's most wanted psychopath! For fuck's sake, Jim, what's with you and the crazy ones? I know you had a thing for crazies, but that ginger haired psycho? What's he got against you?" Harvey looked at him, debating whether or not punching him again before taking a breath and anticipating Jim's reply, "Well!?"

 

Jim looked around, trying to figure out what to say. Eventually, he swallowed his pride (not that he really had any at this point) and looked Harvey dead in the eye, "He doesn't have anything against me, Bullock. It was after the charity ball that Lee had organised. I...  He didn't actually die."

 

"I saw him on that autopsy table!" Harvey snapped, standing completely flabbergasted at what Jim was now telling him, "Was that him that walked in with that cop uniform?" As Jim remained silent, Harvey grew even angrier, "I can't fucking believe you, Jim. He was right under our fucking noses and because of  _you,_ he fucking got away! So where is he? You're in his pants, surely you know where he's hiding out! Out with it, Jim, or I'm going to the Captain about this. And with that face in prison? You better hope that you find a daddy that is too possessive of you to let anyone else use you." Bullock gripped Jim's arm and dragged him into the alleyway, away from any civilian's view. He threw the detective to the ground and kicked him in the gut, "So tell me, how did it happen? Why did it happen, how many times did it happen, and, oh yeah, where the fuck are you  _hiding_ this psychopath!?"

 

Jim sat against the wall, spitting blood out onto the pavement, "I don't know where he is, he always meets me at the abandoned warehouse on thirteenth."

 

Harvey growled and tossed his phone down to Jim, "Call him. Tell him to meet you at your warehouse at six. I don't care what you do to get him there, but if you don't, I will have you on your way to a federal prison god know where." He knelt down by Jim and smiled, "You in or out?"

 

Jim stayed quiet, keeping eye contact with Harvey, "I thought we were friends," he snarled, "Guess I was wrong."

 

"We were, until I found out you were fucking Gotham's most wanted." Harvey shook his head and slapped Jim across the face, "I'll ask again. Are you in or out?"

 

Jim bit his lip, "Fine, I'll do it." He snatched the phone from Harvey's hand and sighed, dialling up some seemingly random numbers, waited, and then hung up.

 

"So that's it? You dialled gibberish!"

 

Jim held his hand up, silencing the other detective, "Just wait. Okay? I called a pay phone." Once he finally managed to shut Harvey up, he waited for the phone ring. After it finally did, Jim quickly picked up, smiling as he heard Jerome's voice on the other line. He giggled softly, biting his lip as he listened to his boyfriend. He was about to reply, but Harvey kicked him again. He tried to hide the small whimper that escaped his lips, but failed.

 

"Jimmy? Are you okay? You never call this early in the day." Jim felt himself blush at Jerome's concerned tone.

 

"Yeah, baby.. I'm fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight? Maybe I can bring dinner?"

 

"That sounds amazing," Jerome hummed, the smile and happiness clear in his voice. It made Jim want to scream that it was a trap and not to come, "Eight o'clock. Warehouse. Make sure you kiss me before you leave this time. Love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Jim said softly, "And be careful." He hung up the phone and sighed, looking back at Harvey, "Are you happy? He's going to hate me.."

 

"Boo fucking hoo. He belongs at Arkham anyway! Fuck you, man, I can't fucking believe you did this, Jim. Jesus, I can't fucking believe you"

 

"I get it, you're pissed at me, okay? I know you want to kill me, I'm sorry, but I can't help t-it. I love him a lot." Jim hugged himself and took a breath, "I don't want to do this, Harvey, but why couldn't you just let it go? He won't be able to get in any trouble if I'm with him. Please.. Just reconsider it. I love him. Seriously, Harvey."

 

"Oh shut up, Jim. You're doing this, and Valeska is going to Arkham. There is no going back. If you go through with this, Captain will never have to know you and Jerome ever had intimacy. Got it?" Harvey knelt in front of Jim and smirked, "I can't even thank you enough for this chance. I could kiss you right now, honestly."

 

Jim stared up at Harvey and grit his teeth, "I will kill you," he whispered, "Slowly and painfully."

 

Harvey couldn't help but laugh bitterly, "I don't think your conscious would let you do that, Jim. Wouldn't it go against everything you believe in as a cop? I mean, I wouldn't want to get in your way of becoming Gotham's most cherished detective."

 

"Fuck you, Bullock. I will make you pay for this. Once I get Jerome back, we will kill you." Jim smirked and began to cackle, sounding all too similar to Valeska - it made Harvey feel extremely uneasy. Had he made a mistake in this whole thing? Had he misjudged Jim's mental state? Was Valeska corrupting Jim even away from him? Questions raced through Harvey's mind as Jim stood up, still laughing to himself. He took a breath to steady himself.

 

"Get in the car. We have to get you ready for your date tonight!"

 

Jim whimpered to himself and looked around, "So what happens if I don't go through with this?" he questioned, cocking his head slightly.

 

Harvey laughed, "Other than at least thirty years in a federal prison? You'll probably be retting raped daily, as will Jerome, most likely. Every day you will know it's all your fault, and he'll know it too. Until he commits suicide, and you will too."

 

Jim looked away from Harvey and whimpered, letting a few tears fall down his face, "Surely I can work out a deal with the DA? Right? Please don't do this, Harvey, I love him so much and I don't want to have him go through this.. He's just a kid. He needs a little guidance. He won't get in any trouble if he stays with me. I'm begging you, Harvey. I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm actually begging you this time. I just want to give him the love he deserves and never got. It will keep him out of trouble. Please, please, please.." Jim fell against the wall, his face in his hands. He loud out a quiet sob, his body beginning to shake, "Please Harvey.. Please please please.."

 

Harvey sighed, "It doesn't work like that, Jim. He still killed people and needs to be tried. Not to mention he faked his death to hide from the law, only to later have you banging him. I'm sorry, Jim, but it has to be done. We'll be arresting Jerome Valeska tonight, one way or another. It has to be done."

 

Jim wiped his tears away and took a shaky breath, "I'm taking a walk. Don't bother looking for me. And don't be surprised if I'm dead." With that, the detective turned and left, more and more tears beginning to run down his face.


	2. Don't Kill the Thrill!!

Harvey had been driving around town, looking for Jim for hours, finally running out of places to look. After he decided to go back to the precinct, he he was about half way there when he saw Jim stumbling down the pavement. The detective  quickly pulled over and got out of the car, shaking his head as he saw a bruise under Jim's eye and blood oozing from the corner of his mouth, "You can't be that beat up over this, Gordon.." Harvey rolled his eyes, "You know what, Jim? I won't throw you under the bus here. Go meet Jerome and I'll wait some time before I came in and arrest him. Okay? I'll say I followed you. If it'll get you to  _shut up."_

 

Jim stayed quiet, but got in the car, "What time is it?" he asked, wiping the blood from his mouth.

 

"Five to eight," Harvey replied, "Where the hell did you even go?" 

 

"Anywhere to pick a fight with someone."

 

"You're being such a pussy about this! He belongs in prison! Especially after that charity ball."

 

Jim sighed and looked at his hands, "I love him, though. He's everything to me." Once they arrived at the warehouse, Jim got out of the car and took a shaky breath before straightening his tie and making his way inside. He could hear Jerome humming and moving about happily, "Hey, I'm here!" Jim called out, not being able to help the smile that spread across his lips when he heard Jerome's footsteps turn into a fun. He laughed when Jerome jumped into his arms and connected their lips, "god, I missed you.. So so much.."

 

Jerome smiled and wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, "I thought you'd never show up!"

 

"Why would you say that?" Jim asked as he ran his lips over Jerome's neck, "I'm a man of my words, aren't I?"

 

"Just shut up and turn the lights on," Jerome teased, jumping from Jim's arms and shaking his hips as he moved to flip the lights on. When he turned around and finally looked at Jim's face, his smile faded, "Jimmy? What happened? Who hurt you?"

 

"Don't worry about it, baby? Okay? IT's just a normal day at work. Love you, ginger."

 

About 30 minutes had passed before Jim and Jerome had finished laughing and talking about their time apart. Just as Jim had leant in for a deep, loving kiss, there was a bang at the door, followed by a swarm of SWAT team. Jim froze. He hugged himself tightly before leaning into Jerome.

 

"Jerome Valeska, you are under arrest. Get up and get down on your knees.."

 

Jerome looked at Jim with a panicked expression, "Jimmy! What's happening!? Please don't let them take me!!" Jerome wrapped his arms around Jim and cried out as a pair of arms tried to pull him away, "Jimmy!"

 

Jim wrapped his arms around Jerome, letting out a weak sob, "Jerome... Go with these people. I'm so sorry, baby... You have to trust me that I'll get you out as soon as I can. Hey, give me a minute alone with him. Please." When one of the SWAT members stepped back after putting Jerome in handcuffs. Jim took a shaky breath and rested his forehead on Jerome's, "I'm so sorry, baby.. They followed me here and I didn't know. Please trust me when I say that I will find a way to get you out. Okay?"

 

Jerome nodded slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks "They didn't follow you here, Jimmy. I knew something was wrong when you called me from that other detective's phone. Don't ask me how I knew that, don't ask me why I came. Just know that I love you, and I promise you will be okay. In time." The ginger sniffed when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "I have to go now. I love you Jim Gordon, and I'll be okay. Find someone that isn't wanted for murder. Harvey, right? He seems like an okay guy. Ask him to a movie. Do it for me." As Jerome was dragged away, Jim lunged forward, kissing Jerome with everything he could before Harvey pulled him back, "I love you, Jimmy!" the ginger yelled before he was shoved into the cop car.

 

"Get ahold of yourself, Jim!" Harvey yelled as Jim shook in his arms and fell to his knees. He surely didn't know that it would affect Jim like this. Jim looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

 

Jim whimpered at Harvey's tone and hugged himself, eyes wide, "Jesus christ, Harvey, why would you fucking do this to me? I loved him! And you fucking took him from me!"

 

Harvey rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just fucking breathe!"

 

Jim shook his head and squeezed his own hand, "He fucking trusted me! And look what fucking happened!" His breath was shaky and his eyes were wide and bloodshot, "Christ," he panted, "I don't know what to do with myself. Fuck!"

 

"Take all the time you need, Jim. You know where to find me." With that, Harvey left, driving off and letting Jim scream out at him. He sighed, looking at Jim through the rear view mirror, "Fuck, Jim.." 

 

Jim curled up on himself and ran over his face, "Fuck!" he sobbed, beginning to hyperventilate, "Jerome.." he panted, "Jerome..no no no no.."

 

 

 

Jerome kicked and screamed as he was dragged into the precinct, "Help!" he yelled, "They kidnapped me! I don't know what I did! Please, help me! Somebody help me!" As Jerome was thrown into a holding cell, he cried out and shuddered, sinking down against the wall, "Get me Jim Gordon. I want to talk to Jim Gordon!"

 

"Jim isn't here," replied Harvey as he stormed into the precinct, "He's away right now. God knows where."

 

Jerome sighed and laid his head back against the wall, "Please. I really need him. Fuck! I'm about to have a panic attack here! Get me Jim! Now!"

 

Harvey rolled his eyes, "You're going to keep screaming until I bring Jim to you, right?" He asked, watching as Jerome continued to shake, "Christ, fine. I'll go find him.." 

 

"So I've got to watch him?" chimed in Nygma as he looked over at the ginger, who was trembling in his cell.

 

"If you could, that would be great. Just long enough for me to find Jim." Harvey sighed, running a hand through his messy hair," Please, I beg of you. Just so he can stop screaming.  He's worse than a child."

 

"Fine," Ed sighed, rolling his eyes "But why does he want Detective Gordon?"

 

"It's complicated. Way too complicated." Harvey pat Nygma on the back, "You're a life saver." With that, Harvey grabbed his keys and quickly headed out.

 

As he drove around, looking down every alleyway and going into every bar, he began to get slightly worried. He sighed to himself and made his way back to that abandoned warehouse. 

 

Harvey pulled up, still being able to see Jim's shadow - slumped against the wall. He got out of the car and made his way to his partner, taking a breath when he saw Jim's gun in his hand, "Hey, man, just breathe. Don't kill yourself. That's not necessary - Valeska is a criminal and he deserves to be put in jail. You're a great detective, Jim, don't give all of that up because of some bratty, ginger haired psychopath? Okay?"

 

Jim grit his teeth, "He's just a fucking kid!!" he yelled, shoving Harvey down. The detective stood up and swiftly kicked Harvey in the gut. At this point, Jim was starting to tremble with anger, "He just needs help! Fuck you, fuck this job. Everything! This is all your fault, Bullock. This is over. I hate you." As childish as it sounded, Jim really started to be at loss for words. He kicked Harvey one more time, this time, knocking him out. He took the gun from Harvey's holster and jumped into the car, driving back to the precinct. Something in Jim's head was...  _Off._ Like something had snapped. There was no going back. All of Jim's conscious was gone, as was his sanity, " I'm coming to get you,' he murmured into the air.

 

 

When Jim arrived back at the precinct, he looked around, his eyes dark and full of hate. The Detective clenched his fists when he saw Jerome, shaking in his cell and whimpering. Jim took both guns from his pants and took a breath before firing a shot into the air. Everyone whipped around, drawing their guns.

 

"Give me Valeska," he growled, smirking at all of the officers and their shocked expressions. He smiled to himself, "I want Jerome Valeska. Now." Jim watched as one of the officers pulled his lover out of the cell and shoved him towards Jim's direction. Jerome quickly rushed over and latched onto Jim, still shaking. The detective took a breath and backed out of the precinct - Jerome at his side. Just as they were at the door, Jim laughed and pulled the trigger on both guns, firing until all of the bullets were gone, "Go!" he yelled, shoving Jerome out the door. The two quickly made their daring escape, laughing maniacally the whole way to a new abandoned apartment building.

 

"Fuck that was hot, Jimmy!" Jerome hummed, "I could have taken you right fucking there in all of the blood..."

 

Jim laughed, "I would have been all for it," he smiled, kissing Jerome's face and looking around, "We should clean this place up if we're going to be staying here for a while. Sadly we probably won't get to have much light. Unless we get a generator. Since no electricity. It sucks,  I know. I'll check the obituaries and see if I can find one at the dead person's house." Jim squeaked when Jerome pulled him into a rough kiss,

 

"I did well with you," he purred. 

 

Jim smiled weakly and pulled Jerome into a tight hug, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "For everything. I'm sorry I got angry and told my partner that we were together, I was cornered and didn't have any other choice. But I got you back, my love. I will always find you again."

 

Jerome smiled, kissing Jim as tender as he could, "No matter what happens, we'll always find each other again. Love always finds its other half."

 

"That's pretty sappy, Jerome," Jim laughed, "But I agree." The detective pulled his maniac into another kiss and purred, I'll never abandon you. Ever."

 

"Enough of the sappy shit, okay? Let's go fuck something up!" The ginger laughed, tugging at his detective's shirt, "Please? It'll be our first crime together."

 

"So what would you want to do then? Rob a bank? Just walk in somewhere and start firing? We need a plan here if we don't want to get caught. How about we just steal a car and drive across a few states. It may not be an easy way to go, but it is definitely the safest and more fun way. You understand me?" 

 

"I do. I think it'll be fun. You feel me? And maybe we can fuck in all of that blood.."

 

"That would be amazing," Jim cooed, "And I think we should get going now. Since there will be an APB out for both of us soon. We can find an old car in the mall parking lot. Ready?"

 

"Yeah. I'm ready. Should I pack anything? Clothes? Money," Jerome looked up at Jim and smiled. 

 

"No, just leave everything. When we get out of here, we're gonna run as fast as we can. To the mall parking lot. Got it?"

 

"Got it," the ginger replied. 

 

Jim took a breath and opened the back door to the apartment building, looking around, "Alright. Let's go."

 

The two laughed and ran all of the way to the parking lot. There was a silver Toyota sitting away from other cars with a dusty 'For Sale' sign on the window. Jim grinned, "Alright, my love. You know what to do."

 

Jerome did just that. He smiled and ran a finger across Jim's lip and quickly broke the car door open, Jim sat down in the seat, proceeding to hotwire the car. Jerome laughed and hopped into the passenger seat, "Let's go!"

 

Jim laughed and sped off, "Do you have any friends that can sell us some guns? Or anything of that matter."

 

Jerome hummed happily, "Maybe," he hummed in a sing-songy way, "No, I don't but I  _do_ know someone in Arkham who has a weapon stash. I know where it is. It's at another abandoned building. The one on the intersection of 9th and 13th street. Do you know who you're talking about?"

 

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. And I know where that is too. We need to hurry. That mass text will be going out soon. We'll get everything we need and get on the highway. We'll go to Michigan, got it?"

 

"Got it," Jerome smiled, laughing as Jim drove off, "I can't wait for our road trip, Jimmy!" He smiled brightly and sighed happily, "We should hit up a concert hall or something!"

 

"Do you know how much security is in places like that? You can't even go in there with one of those chain wallets!" Jim sighed, "It's way too risky to sneak into one, anyway. How about a Dave & Busters or some place like that? Little to no security, lots of people. It's perfect."

 

Jerome laughed, "Did you answer your own statement?" He cocked an eyebrow at his lover, "So.. Okay. We both walk in there, guns drawn? I don't think that'll fly well.

 

"Don't be crazy. We won't just walk in there. We gotta be careful." Jim pressed a kiss to Jerome's face and sighed, "If we get caught, we'll never see each other again. And the DA will make sure of that."

 

Jerome cringed at the thought of losing Jim and never being able to see him again, "Okay," he whispered, "I understand."

 

Jim smiled brightly and smiled as Jerome nuzzled his chest, eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment before he reached a hand down to rub Jerome's back, trying to compose himself. 

 

 

 

When they arrived at the warehouse, Jerome opened the doors and quickly grabbed everything he could carry, "Get the ammo. We're gonna need it. There is at least six thousand dollars worth of ammo. Take it all."

 

"Wow, okay," Jim quickly loaded the ammo into the trunk, along with all of the weapons; all except for an AK-47, two .45s and a rifle, "Keep the AK in the backseat. And we need to use this PGM eventually. I want you to learn how to use it. IT's important that you learn how. Okay?"

 

"Okay, Jimmy," the ginger giggled, hugging his lover's neck and squeezing him, "I love you so fucking much. And no one is breaking us apart."

 

Jim nodded and tightened his hold on Jerome, "I gotta drive now, okay?"

 

Jim laughed to himself and ran a hand through his hair as he sped off, quickly turning onto the highway, "And let me know when my phone rings. That mass text should be coming soon."

 

Jerome smiled brightly, "I know, I know. And I promise I'll be careful. He laughed quietly and looked out the window, watching the trees fly by, "We'll need to get another car when we stop in another city. And we can change the plates. Find one in a parking lot. If we're lucky enough as last time, we'll find one that's for sale. So what's the gun you want me to learn how to use?"

 

"PGM Hécate II. It's pretty standard sniper rifle. It's used in the French Army. Also known as the FR-12,7, and it is chambered for the .50 BMG. And also used in Estonia, Latvia, Poland, Slovenia, Switzerland, Brazil/Brazilian Marine Corps, Lithuania, and Israel - by the IDF Special Forces."

 

"I just asked what kind of gun it was.." Jerome laughed softly, "You know a lot about guns, baby. That's pretty sexy, you know?"

 

Jim laughed, speeding up, "Shhh, I know," he teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all!


End file.
